


Our pink wedding

by hangrua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/pseuds/hangrua
Summary: On our wedding day, we wear pink instead of white, walking around barefoot on the garden where the wedding is, because we’re one of the kind.





	Our pink wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for invitation #226. Dear prompter, thank you for this lovely prompt and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Wedding scene is inspired and creditted to angelfire and theknot  
> Song lyrics creditted to kpopgood
> 
> Please enjoy

Junmyeon and Jongdae are getting married this May, when the slight chill of spring is gently replaced by the soft sunlight of summer. Everyone can see it coming, as their love only gets stronger after four years being together. They decide to hold a small wedding on the day Junmyeon confessed; while the older keeps bragging about how he successfully won Jongdae’s heart after months, the younger only smiles. Who is he to resist this charming man anyway?

*

Jongdae still remembers the day they met perfectly. It was in July, sticky and hot, and Chanyeol’s private backyard beach was definitely an ideal place to go. That damn rich kid used to be obsessed with parties, so he decided to throw one to celebrate their survival through first year in college; not that they minded, especially when there was free food to eat and free luxurious place to play. Jongdae and Baekhyun were tackling each other in the sea when Minseok came to them with a stranger following behind.  _ Beautiful _ was the first word popped up in Jongdae’s mind. His skin was incredibly pale and seemed to glow under the sunlight. His eyes were soft, and they somehow made others feel secured just by looking at it. Jongdae was in awe. How can a man look stunning just in a simple white T-shirt and colorful Hawaiian shorts? He really did not want to understand.

“This is Junmyeon, my roommate in college”, Minseok introduced with a soft smile.

_ “You have a roommate?” _ was the first respond that the boys (Baekhyun, to be exact) gave, which earned him a deadly glare from the older. The newcomer chuckled, quietly admired the boy who dared to tease Minseok. In his memory, his roommate was definitely the one who you should not mess with.

“I’m Junmyeon, third year in People Management. Nice to meet you all.”

He gave a cheesecake smile, and Jongdae suddenly felt dizzy.

Junmyeon immediately fit in their group of friends. He was only one year younger than Minseok, which helped the older a lot in controlling this bunch of hyper boys. The more Jongdae interacted with the older, the more he was certain about his first impression. A good man indeed, cause rarely can someone make his older brother show his gentle side.  _ Manners Maketh Man _ was a true definition to talk about Junmyeon. He was always polite to everyone, kept himself composed and treated people right, not to mention about his wide range of knowledge that never failed to amaze anyone. He was everything someone could ever wish to be, and Jongdae was no exception. His matureness was contrary to the others’ childishness, but he still could blend in perfectly. Jongdae admitted he had a tiny little crush on his brother’s best friend, and he was willing to go further.

Only one problem...

Junmyeon was Minseok’s lame-joke-partner in crime, which made everyone groan in frustration. Jongdae, more than anyone else, felt the real misery as he spent almost all his time in Minseok’s apartment. He had moved out to the apartment next to Minseok’s a few months ago, since both of them needed some privacy but the older did not want him to live too far away from him.  _ “You’re still my baby boy, I have to take care of you” _ , Minseok stated without a doubt, and Jongdae had no choice but listened to. Which was why now he was sitting here motionless, already lost his appetite thanks to the lame joke competition going on the dinner table. It happened every evening, and Jongdae could feel the exasperation boiling in his stomach ready to explode.

“Do you know how does the train eat?”, Minseok asked excitedly in the middle of dinner, a hint of challenge sparkled in his eyes.

“How?”, Junmyeon replied with amusement.

“It goes  _ chew chew _ .”

“Nice”, Junmyeon laughed, then looked at his watch, “Oh I have to go to the dentist tomorrow. Do you know at what time? Tooth hurt-y.”

“That was good”, Minseok stroked his sore cheeks, “Oh I got another one. Wanna hear a bad joke about paper? It’s tearable.”

The silent awkwardness on Jongdae’s face was drowned in the buoyant laughters as it kept going until the kettle whistled.

“I’ll go and turn it off”, Jongdae immediately stood up.

“Oh R.I.P boiled water”, he heard Junmyeon’s voice behind, “You will be mist.”

The youngest got out of the house in the speed of light.

*

“Oh my God Junmyeon! Can you please clean up your stuff they’re everywhere!”

Jongdae steps inside the house and being welcomed by a total mess. He only came back to his parents’ house yesterday and the apartment seemed to become a different place. His boyfriend is sitting in front of the TV with clothes scattering around the living room, dirty cups are unwashed on the coffee table and is that their take-out dinner last Friday on the sofa?

“Hi babe! You’re home early!”

Junmyeon flashes his signature bunny smile, the smile that successfully melts Jongdae’s heart every freaking time. The younger curses himself for being too soft-hearted.

“Don’t try to seduce me Mr.Kim”, Jongdae frowns while trying to shove the clothes into one corner, “I don’t need you to clean all up but at least please make it presentable? I’m starting to regret letting you live with me…”

Junmyeon chuckles as he listens to the ordinary grumble. Jongdae gave him this same endless speech and the older somehow enjoys it a little bit too much. It’s true that he does not like to clean, but he loves the reactions Jongdae gives him more. It’s cute, he thinks, when his lover’s face scrunches up and his lips pout adorably. Yeah, Junmyeon totally loves that.

“Are you even listening?”, Jongdae snaps his boyfriend out of his thoughts with another scowl. He sighs in defeat, too tired to do anything else. Why does he even try to convince the older anyway? In the end, he’s still the one who do all the cleaning, even before they became a couple. Jongdae has tried to teach him how to clean properly, but Junmyeon has his way to get away with this. It all starts with...

“Come sit with me”, The older pats the seat next to him, “We’ll clean tomorrow.”

“Pfft”, Jongdae sniggers, “When your tomorrow comes I’ll already be 50.”

“Well good thing is we’re together for that long.”

“You’re unbelievable”, Jongdae rolls his eyes as his boyfriend laughs. He sits down next to Junmyeon, and immediately notices the familiar scene on the screen, “You’re watching Sherlock again?”

“You know me. I’m his trash.”

Jongdae lets out a small laugh, rests his body on his lover. He inhales the sweet scent of cologne on his boyfriend’s neck, all his muscles loose up under Junmyeon’s skillful massage. Jongdae shifts closer, wraps himself warmly in his lover’s embrace. He misses this so bad.

“Babe”, Junmyeon suddenly whispers, “Yixing called me earlier, he had an idea for our wedding decoration, wanna meet him tomorrow?”

“As long as it’s not in the morning, sure.”

Junmyeon laughs quietly at the answer. He focuses back on the screen, Irene Adler is sitting with the Holmes brothers, the victorious smirk on her face. A firm  _ “No”  _ from Sherlock shocks the others.

_ “Oh dear God. Look at the poor man.”, Irene’s voice seems shaking, “You don’t actually think I was interested in you. Why? Because you’re the great Sherlock Holmes - the clever detective with the funny hat?” _

_ “No”, Sherlock steps closer, his eyes never leave Irene’s face. His right hand reaches for her wrist, they look at each other before he leans in and whispers, “Because I took your pulse.” _

_ Irene is astonished. She stood there motionless, but the shiver of her eyes can be seen. _

_ “It elevated. Your pupils dilated.” _

_ Sherlock takes the phone behind her, he types the password that blows everyone’s mind. _

“Iconic”, Jongdae lets out a respectful exclamation, “I can’t get enough of this scene.”

“Me too”, Junmyeon whispers, “I don’t know if she’s really into him.”

“Can’t know”, Jongdae turns around to look at his boyfriend, “But his analysis is correct.”

“Oh?”, Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, “I assume you said from your personal experience?”

“Try it”, Jongdae suddenly challenges him, “ See it yourself.”

Junmyeon looks deeply into the younger’s eyes, and he’s immediately sunk in those beautiful brown eyes. He smiles, gently cups Jongdae’s cheek. 

“You’re deadly gorgeous.”

The older lowers his head, his lips gently touched Jongdae’s. The younger complies, tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Junmyeon moves slightly, tastes more of strawberry flavor from Jongdae’s lip balm that making him dizzy. Jongdae puts his hands on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, playing his fingers with his soft brown hair. The older takes it as a sign, he licks Jongdae’s mouth to open it, then slides his tongue wandering around the hot cavern. The kiss becomes hungries and incredibly hot, Jongdae slips out a small moan, his body’s shivering under Junmyeon’s touch. Junmyeon moves his lips to Jongdae’s cheek, then his nose, and down to his gorgeous jawline. He peppers a few kisses before sucking hard, leaving a fresh beautiful hickey. Jongdae moans loudly, feeling all his energy rushing hard to his groin. He needs Junmyeon, now. 

“Junmyeon please…”, Jongdae pleads with a shaky voice, his breath is steamy against the older’s forehead. Junmyeon carries his boyfriend to their bedroom, kicking through all the clothes still laying around on the floor.

Cleaning can definitely wait.

*

“Minseok kicked me out of the house.”

Junmyeon said as soon as he flopped into the usual corner at Universe Cafe, reached out for a freshly baked vanilla lime cupcake to soothe himself. The boys looked at him for a moment, then Jongin screamed loudly with joy while Chanyeol and Baekhyun sighed gloomily. Jongdae giggled at the shocked Junmyeon, who was watching his little brother receive money from the duo.

“Told ya my brother would be kicked out before Christmas”, Jongin gleefully kissed the notes in his hands, ignored the betrayed expression on his older brother’s face.

“You guys made a bet on me?”

“We were trying to guess if you could survive through Christmas”, Chanyeol clicked his tongue, obviously still didn’t accept the truth. “But honestly, living with Minseok for six months was a miracle already, congratulations.”

“Do you know about it?”, Junmyeon turned to ask Jongdae, and received a mischievous shrug.

“You didn’t follow the rules, of course I had to kick you out”, Minseok came to their table after serving the last customer, “I told you I can’t stand of dirtiness, but you didn’t listen.”

Junmyeon pouted harder, but couldn’t say a word back. The others laughed, then quickly turned their attention to Minseok’s announcement about the upcoming Christmas decoration. It was only two weeks away, he really needed help, and this group was always ready to give him a hand. They all focused on the paper Minseok spread on the table, but Jongdae still felt Junmyeon’s eyes glance at him. He chuckled, maybe he knew what’s on the older’s mind.

 

That’s why Jongdae wasn’t surprised when Junmyeon timidly asked if he could move in with Jongdae at the end of the meeting. He coolly agreed, his house was too big for one person to live anyway. To be honest, it was a true mystery that how could Junmyeon live with Minseok for six months, when the oldest was obsessed with cleanliness and the other definitely couldn’t meet the standard (in fact no one could, which made Junmyeon feel a little bit better). 

Turned out Jongdae really underestimated Minseok’s warning. Two weeks after Junmyeon moved in, his house became a battlefield. He tried to make Junmyeon clean a couple of times, but eventually gave up since the older only made it worse. So Jongdae, who wasn’t very fond of cleaning, had to tidy up everyday cause if he left it to the next day, no one would dare to step in his house.

However, if someone asked would Jongdae kick Junmyeon out of the house, he would give a firm “No”. At first Junmyeon intended to stay for a few weeks until he found a new place, a few weeks turned to a few months, then a whole year. Jongdae didn’t mind at all, in fact, he hoped they could live like this forever, cause in some magical ways, Junmyeon managed to capture his heart with every single little daily actions. Jongdae loved when Junmyeon got up first in the morning, did all the preparation for breakfast before going to Minseok’s house so Jongdae could sleep fifteen minutes more. Jongdae loved when he was at school, Junmyeon sent him random jokes to cheer him up from boring classes, or insisted on helping him with difficult projects just because he didn’t want to see sulky Jongdae. Jongdae loved whenever he whined about something, the older happily followed his lead without any complaints. But one of his most favorite memories was when he accidentally found out the other also had a crush for Benedict Cumberbatch - the ideal man of his life, they spent the whole evening (and months later) fanboying and crying dramatically when the British actor got married.  _ “You spoil him too much” _ , Jongdae stuck out his tongue on Minseok’s conclusion, then laughed happily when Junmyeon brushed the sentence off. Having Junmyeon around seems to be a habit, and Jongdae wasn’t willing to let it go, especially when his heart didn’t belong to him anymore. Maybe he has fallen for Junmyeon hard, to the point he didn’t mind his flaws. In fact, if Junmyeon didn’t need him to clean up anymore, Jongdae might felt a big piece was missing in his heart.

_ “Love is blind” _ , Baekhyun teased and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

Since then, he started to observe more. He loved admiring Junmyeon’s beauty, and his heart beat rapidly when the older turned to give him a sweet smile. He loved when Junmyeon woke up with dishevelled hair and sleepy eyes, Jongdae just wanted to pinched his cheek for being too adorable. He loved when the older was focusing on work, the serious frowns made him a hundred times sexier. He loved when Junmyeon did a little dance while he felt like to, he looked like a cute little bunny. He loved when both of them crossed the street, the older always walked on the left to look out for him. Watching the older seemed to be another essential habit, and Jongdae couldn’t stop.

Until one day, he saw something that squeezed his heart painfully.

The affection in Junmyeon’s eyes when he looked at Minseok. At first Jongdae thought it was normal, since his eyes were always sweet, but no, it was different. It was more than that, Jongdae didn’t want to admit but it twisted his heart so bad. He should’ve known in the first place, when Junmyeon successfully made his brother - a person who really didn’t like associate with people - claimed as his best friend and lived together for six months. He should’ve known, when they spent too much time together even before he was introduced. He should’ve known, when his brother was an amazing person that everyone would fall for at the first sight. He should’ve known, when Junmyeon was surrounded by many cool people that made Jongdae feel unconfident about himself, Jongdae couldn’t stand a chance. If it was someone else, Jongdae could let himself be selfish and mean. But it was his brother, his beloved brother, and he couldn’t do anything but swallow the pain.

Jongdae started avoiding them. He got out of the house earlier and came back home late at night, skipped their usual breakfasts and dinners, declined walking home together with Junmyeon and spent less time at his brother’s cafe. He didn’t want to, but the laughters they shared, the little touch they gave, the whispers they said into each other’s ears, all stabbed Jongdae’s heart like a thousand knives. He wanted to hate them, but they were the one he loved the most. He wanted to seperate them, but watching them happily together made him happy too. Jongdae couldn’t breath, couldn’t focus on anything, felt nothing but misery. He couldn’t talk to his best friend about this, because everyone knew Baekhyun was in love with Minseok more than anyone, he’d rather to suffer this pain alone. He made excuses of hanging around with his Beagle squad, or focusing on the next exams, but who was he to fool the two most intelligent people in the group? Junmyeon immediately sensed something wrong, but he didn’t push the younger. On the other hand, Minseok dragged him to his room and asked straightforward. He was the type who wanted to solve the problem right away, especially he didn’t know what he did wrong.

“Everything’s fine hyung”, Jongdae tiredly answered.  _ Lie.  _ Nothing was fine.

“I don’t believe you”, Minseok squinted his eyes, “You think you can fool me? I know you more than you know yourself.”

Jongdae lowered his head, was too afraid to look at his brother. How could he tell Minseok that he was in love with his man, that he was jealous because he wasn’t the one who won Junmyeon’s heart. How could he cry out his pain in front of his brother, when it only made the other feel bad.

“Jongdae please say something”, Minseok softened his tone, “I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t have to care about me, I’m grown up,” Jongdae tried his best not to choke, “Just go and have fun with Junmyeon.”

“What?”

“I hate you two”, the younger suddenly screamed, “Just leave and fucking have fun without me.”

Minseok was shocked, and Jongdae wished he could turn back time.

*

The couple invite Yixing over to have dinner. Minseok volunteers to cook, and four of them are having great time. Yixing smiles fondly as he looks at the lovey dovey couple, then speaks up.

“You guys remember the time Jongdae shouted at Minseok? What a classic!”

“Please don’t bring that up”, the youngest brings his hands to cover his red face, “I still feel guilty about it.”

“Cute Jongdae”, Junmyeon pinches his lover’s cheek, “Honestly both of us were really confused. Fortunately Yixing was there to save the day.”

“You guys just didn’t observe enough”, Yixing takes a sip of wine, “I just pointed the obvious fact out.”

“What on earth made you think we were in love Jongdae ah?”, Minseok turned to tease his baby boy, “Do you know how awkward was it when I had to see my best friend falling head over heels with my little brother? And you dared to say you hate me.”

“Oh my God I’m sorry”, Jongdae whines, “I was stupid okay. I’m still trying to make it up for both of you.”

“We have to thank you Xing ah”, Junmyeon speaks up, “I was too afraid to pass the line, but you pushed me.”

“You know what the best way to thank me? You two have to live happily forever, understand?”

“Yes Sir”, the couple replies with laughters.

*

The memory of the night he confessed to Jongdae rushes back to Junmyeon’s mind loud and clear. He came back from Yixing’s studio with Minseok, only to find an empty house was waiting for him. He sighed, it had been like this for two months straight, and he didn’t like it at all. The fight with Jongdae was obviously a big attack toward Minseok, and Junmyeon somehow felt himself was involved. It made him feel bad. Certainly he was frustrated when the younger suddenly gave him the cold shoulder, but the weariness in Jongdae’s eyes was more painfully. Junmyeon sat down on the sofa, didn’t bother to turn on the light.  _ “Jongdae likes you” _ , Yixing’s words kept popping up in his mind. Was it true? Did he really miss the softness and love in Jongdae’s eyes whenever he looked at him? Junmyeon liked Jongdae, he knew it for sure, and he wanted the younger to know. Should he believe what Yixing said? Should he confess? Would Jongdae be happy? Only one way to find out.  

The front door opened revealing an exhausted Jongdae. Junmyeon immediately stood up, watched the younger kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. He reached for his favorite dinosaur mug, but stopped and caressed Junmyeon’s mug instead. And he cried. Just small sniffs and a few hiccups, but they broke Junmyeon’s heart. He didn’t want to see Jongdae like this. The younger supposed to be cheerful, laugh loudly with a kitten smile stretching on his face. His eyes should create a beautiful crescent shape, not being red and full of tears. His throat should let out his breath-taking singing voice and adorable whines, not stuck breath and painful whimpers. Junmyeon knew he had to do something, or else their relationship would get worse.

“Jongdae ah”

Junmyeon spoke up and the younger startled, quickly wiped his tears away. He turned his back to Junmyeon, tried to hide his terrible condition.

“You haven’t slept?”, his voice cracked and Jongdae hoped Junmyeon wouldn’t notice.

“I’m waiting for you”, Jongdae’s body seemed to freeze, “We need to talk.”

“Can we do it tomorrow? I’m really tired.”

“No. We have to talk now, tomorrow you’ll hide from us again.”

_ Us.  _ Jongdae’s breath stuck in his throat, a drop of blood dripped from his heart.

“Please Jongdae, tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want it to happen anymore.”

Jongdae refused to answer. He just stood still instead, hoped Junmyeon would give up.

“I miss you.”

And Jongdae cried, tears streaming down on his face like waterfall. It was so unfair, how Junmyeon could make him soft with just a sentence. It was so unfair, when he suffered from this pain all the time but still felt guilty cause in fact, they did nothing wrong. Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t deserve this, they cared about him, but all he did was being a bastard. Jongdae sunk down, crying out loud.

Junmyeon was taken back by the sudden movement. His hands moved clumsily, didn’t know if he should pat his back or wipe the tears away. Instead, he pulled the younger in a tight hug, let the tears soak all over his shirt.  _ “Don’t cry”,  _ he whispered,  _ “I don’t want to see you like this.” _

_ It was too good to be true _ , Jongdae thought, as he buried his head into Junmyeon’s chest.  _ Just a little bit more _ , Jongdae told himself, let him be in this warmth just a little bit more.

Junmyeon took the younger to the sofa when he stopped crying. He went upstairs and brought a warm face-clot h for Jongdae to wipe his tears. The older gave him some times to collect himself, patiently waited for him to talk first. 

 

“Do you like Minseok?”

 

Jongdae asked once he calmed down. He had to finish this for good, or else everyone would get hurt.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you like my brother? I saw the look you gave him. And I just...it hurts so bad. Because I love you so much that I can’t get out anymore. And now I’m a terrible person cause I’m jealous with my brother and even shouted that I hate him.”

 

Junmyeon sat still, everything suddenly became clear as days. The happiness of knowing Jongdae did have feelings for him hadn’t come, the heart-breaking feeling of knowing how painful Jongdae must be recently already took after. Junmyeon moved closer, fixed the other’s hair with care. Jongdae’s body is shaking, he leaned into his touch, eyes full of confusion.

 

“Dae ah, the one I love is you, don’t you realise?”

 

Jongdae’s eyes opened wide, speechless. Junmyeon said he loved him, was it even real?

 

“I’m sorry for being a coward. I just don’t want to ruin our friendship, don’t want you to be awkward around me. I’m sorry, I should have said earlier.”

 

Jongdae still didn’t say a word, so Junmyeon decided to make the first move. Wiping away the remaining tears, Junmyeon let their nose touch. Along with each word, Junmyeon placed a kiss on Jongdae’s face. “ **_I_ ** ”, forehead, “ **_love_ ** ”, left eyes, “ **_you_ ** ”, right eyes, “ **_so_ ** ”, left cheek, “ **_much_ ** ”, right cheek, “ **_that_ ** ”, nose, “ **_hurts_ ** ”, lips . Junmyeon carefully moved, held Jongdae’s trembling hands tight. Jongdae’s lips tasted like soju, Junmyeon wondered how many bottles did he have,  _ how badly did he hurt Jongdae _ . He tried to kiss the bitter taste away, soothe the other’s broken soul with every tenderness. He looked deeply into Jongdae’s eyes, his lips formed a fond smile as he stroked the younger’s flustered cheek.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Jongdae let out an embarrassed laugh, then slowly closed their gap again. They kissed until they were out of breath, and the rest was history.

 

*

 

“Pink?”

 

Nod.

  
  
“And you agree?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Then you come to the right person.”

 

Sehun’s creepy smile makes both Junmyeon and Jongdae excited and kinda nervous. Jongin was the one who recommended this place - Wedding X, which recently skyrocketed on the chart of the most prestigious wedding costumes in Korea due to its bizarre wedding ideas. Junmyeon decided to take Jongdae there, and he found out the owner was no other but Oh Sehun - a member in Jongin’s dance studio. He has a sharp and stoic face but still can see the youngish feature. Junmyeon notices whenever Jongdae looks at him with admirable eyes, Sehun smiles proudly like a child has been rewarded. He starts to love this kid already.

 

“Are you sure you really want to do this?”

 

Jongdae nervously asks his boyfriend again. He knows Junmyeon would do anything to make him happy, but sometimes he gets a little carried away. It is their wedding after all, he doesn’t want his soon-to-be-husband feel uncomfortable.

 

“Yes Jongdae, I’m 100% sure”, Junmyeon smiles, places a quick kiss on the other’s lips, “If you ask me one more time, I’m gonna change my mind.”

 

Jongdae waits until his boyfriend gives a firm nod, then comes back to explain his idea to Sehun. Jongdae loves pink, everyone is aware of that. Anything that he owns will have at least a touch of a shade of pink in it. Despite being teased multiple times, he’s still proud of his liking. That’s why when Jongdae suggested to have a pink wedding, Junmyeon wasn’t surprised at all. He thought it was a great idea, why do they have to follow the tradition when they can be different? It’s their wedding, they can do whatever they want, right?

 

“I like you already.”

 

Both Jongdae and Sehun laugh at the younger’s statement, and Junmyeon instantly knows his partner just came up with another weird idea. His Jongdae is indeed unique, and Junmyeon is actually proud of that.

 

*

 

Preparing for the wedding is such an adventure. Two months is not a very long time, and everyone is freaking out. There are so many problems that need to be solved, and the couple doesn’t make it easier when they disagree about everything.

 

First, the location. The wedding takes place at Paradise Garden, one of the most beautiful landscape for important events. At first they chose to hold in the hall, but when another couple withdrew, Jongdae wants to change to the garden outside. They fight for a whole day, and Yixing is also being whirled along. Decorating indoors and outdoors need different designs, and if the couple don’t make up their mind fast, Yixing won’t have enough time. After listening to their quarrel, Yixing gently points out the pros and cons of both places, also gives them advice on where can he take advantage of the location. In the end, they both go with the garden, and Yixing quickly sketch the decoration in his mind. The great responsibility of turning it into a pink paradise weighs upon Yixing’s shoulders.

 

Second, the wedding suits. Fortunately, there are no flaws in Sehun’s design. The vests will be pink to match with the whole concept, with a touch of Sehun’s signature design to make it more sophisticated. When Sehun shows them the first draft, Jongdae instantly falls in love and can’t hide his excitement to wear it. Junmyeon is amazed with this kid’s talent.

 

Third, the food. Kyungsoo, who used to be a baker in Minseok’s cafe, now is a chef in a Michelin-star restaurant, is in charge of the whole menu. The couple completely trust his taste, so they don’t have to do anything other than decide the official menu. Kyungsoo set up a list of dishes that match the concept. He thought it was gonna be easy and quick, but it actually turned into a war. The couple’s taste is totally different, and they argue about every dishes, from the appetite, the main course, the dessert, and even drinks. Watching them fighting back and forth gives Kyungsoo a headache, so he decides the menu by his own. The couple nods without a doubt. Problem solved.

 

Forth, their wedding singer. It’s a battle between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Jongdae prefers Baekhyun’s emotional voice, when Junmyeon is fond of Chanyeol’s deep voice. Learning from the experiences from others, the two decide to collaborate, which is why Baekhyun recently buries himself in Chanyeol’s studio for days. They’ve found a perfect song for this and both are trying their best to make it perfect. 

 

Last but not least, finding the best man. Though everyone jokingly fight for the position, they all know who will be chosen. Junmyeon knows Jongdae will definitely choose his big brother Minseok, so he asks Jongin to be his best man. Poor boy is freaking out, stutters through his breath that he doesn’t know how to do it and what if he messes up. Sehun laughs, holds Jongin’s hands tightly and reassures he will guide Jongin perfectly. The said boy timidly nods, and the smile Sehun gives in the end makes Junmyeon feel really really weird.

 

Eventually everything is in order, despite how chaos they were. Each person is busy with their own things, but the excitement when they gather and discuss about this important event is obvious and precious. They’re gonna remember it for a long long time.

 

*

 

The proposal was indeed unforgettable.

 

Jongdae knew something fishy was going on from the moment he stepped in Universe. There were no guests in the cafe, which made it strangely quiet. Everyone acted weirdly around him, and it wasn’t hard to notice the hyper expression on Chanyeol’s face. Jongdae casually walked to their usual corner, couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.

 

“Sorry I’m late”, Jongdae flopped down next to Baekhyun, received an iced latte from his brother with a thankful smile, “My boss is such an ass. He ordered me to work overtime to fix his own mistakes.”

 

“Poor my baby”, Minseok rubbed his hair, “What can we do to make you feel better?”

 

“Entertain me.”

 

Chanyeol immediately hopped onto the stage and grabbed the mic. He clears his throat, then smiles widely.

 

“Gentlemen, welcome to Universe Cafe. Today is such a nice day, the shining street lights coat a dim cover on every corner. Unfortunately, our one and only Kim Jongdae was upset because of his stupid boss, therefore we decided to invite a special singer to perform for him only. Please welcome, Kim Junmyeon.” 

 

Junmyeon stepped out in a round of applause, his smile seemed to be brighter as the stage light shone on him. Jongdae was in awe, rarely that Junmyeon sang because he was always unconfident about his voice among amazing vocals around. What a pity, because in his mind, Junmyeon had the sweetest voice ever. Jongdae rested his cheeks on his hands, ready to enjoy this once in a lifetime show.

 

“Jongdae my babe”, Junmyeon starts, a hint of nervousness in his voice, “I know you love listening to my singing voice, so I tried my best to practice. This song is a very special one, it’s everything that I want to tell you. My dear, forgive me if I sing out of tune, but I guarantee I won’t mess up the lyrics.”

 

Jongdae’s curiosity was getting higher, he could feel important moment was about to happen. The music started, and immediately Jongdae realised. My love by Lee Seung Chul, the infamous proposal song that he’s been repeating on his phone recently. Jongdae gasped as Junmyeon sang, his eyes never left Jongdae.

 

_ “I love you - those words are more painful than any others _

_ Words that are said quietly, words that are now hard to say _

 

_ Rather than a bright and sunny morning, the night’s moonlight is better _

_ Setting aside the goodbye kiss for a moment, let’s stay like this _

 

_ I’ll tightly hug you and then I’ll tell you _

_ I’ll shout out your name and say my love _

_ You won’t be able to see my last tears” _

 

Junmyeon jumped down from the stage, carefully took a step toward his loved one. All the lights turned off, the heart-shaped candles around Jongdae’s table illuminated. Junmyeon kneeled down on one knee, reached for the box he had been keeping for weeks, revealing an elegant diamond ring.

 

“Jongdae ah”, Junmyeon said in a voice choked with emotion, “I might be not a perfect guy, but you made me to be a better person. I am shaking inside right now, the thought of what if one day you do not want me anymore scares me every night. I have loved you for years, and I am willing to love you more for the rest of my life and give you the best of me. Kim Jongdae, will you marry me?”

 

Jongdae had his hands cupped over his mouth to try hiding her shock, but Junmyeon could see that he was smiling from his eyes. He kneeled down to Junmyeon’s level, the older wasted no time to slide the ring into his fingers. They shared a kiss in happiness, and being swallowed in deafening cheers and cries of joy. Minseok turned away to wipe his tears while Chanyeol was standing on the stage crying so hard. Junmyeon laughed, he knew for sure he was the luckiest man in the world.

 

*

 

“Jongdae?”

 

Minseok opens his bedroom’s door, only to find his brother sitting on his bed, hugging his pillow tight against his chest. Jongdae raises his head to look at his brother, then timidly nods. Minseok crawls under the cover and pulls his baby boy into a gentle hug. They sit like that for a while, no words are exchanged, just enjoy the presence of each other.

 

“Big day tomorrow”, Minseok breaks the silence, trying to calm his brother’s shivering body, “Nervous?” 

 

“I…”, Jongdae seems to be struck dumb, “I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For always making you worry about me. I haven’t done anything for you yet, and now I’m leaving you already…”

 

Minseok smiles, gently pats his brother’s back, “You’re my baby boy. Do you expect me to disappear after you got married? I’m gonna cling to you forever, you can’t get rid of me.”

 

Jongdae lets out a relieved laugh, “You know I really love you right?”

 

“I do. I love you too. Now you have to sleep Dae ah, a long day is waiting for you.”

 

“Can I sleep with you?”

 

Minseok chuckles as he turns off the light and lays down. Jongdae immediately follows, clings onto his brother like koala. He rests his head against Minseok’s shoulder, listening to his steady breath. Jongdae sniffs, tries his best not to cry, but the familiar scent surrounding him is too much to handle. It has been so long since he’s been this close to his brother, and he always regrets about not showing enough love and gratefulness to his brother. Suddenly Minseok hums an old lullaby, the one he used to listen every night when he was young and already knows by heart.  _ Just like the old times,  _ the nostalgia hits him hard. Jongdae’s choking with emotions, he squeezes Minseok’s pijama until it rumples, his tears silently slip out.  Minseok lets his baby boy have his time, his nose becomes red and breath stucks in his throat. His pure little baby. 

 

“Thank you for everything.”

 

Jongdae whispers after a while, and Minseok hums softly.  _ You’re forever my baby boy. _

 

*

 

“This is the most bizarre wedding I have ever attended.”

 

Jongin looks at overwhelming shades of pink surrounding him like a maze. But he has to admit Yixing is a true genius, when the pink crystals he used turns the garden into a sparkling castle. Then he glances over to his boyfriend, who dragged him out last night to dye his hair pink exclusively for this wedding. The pungent smell from the hair-dye attacks his nostril, makes Jongin incredibly dizzy. But his boyfriend looks so good in pink, maybe he should persuade the other to keep this color.

 

“Shut up, you don’t know anything about art.”

 

Sehun glares at his boyfriend, and Jongin returns with a scornful look before digging into his food again. The pink boy clicks his tongue, wonders why he chose Jongin in the first place.

 

“Stop bickering. You two will ruin everything.”

 

“Yes mom.”

 

Both boys replies in chorus. Baekhyun huffs at the nickname, then quickly shoves Jongin into Junmyeon’s waiting room. The wedding is about to start, everyone is gradually taking their seat while praising the finess of the decoration. Yixing is super proud.

 

“How do I look?”

 

Junmyeon nervously asks as soon as Jongin walks in, his tie is perching on his neck. Jongin sighs, carefully tie it properly. Junmyeon mumbles a small thank, but his face is still wincing.

 

“Stop being so nervous. You look good, and you’ll be fine.”

 

Jongin reassures his brother with a soft voice, and Junmyeon relaxes a little bit. Someone knocks on the door, signing for him to be ready. Junmyeon takes a deep breath. It’s time.

 

Today is a beautiful sunny day, pink crystals seem to sparkle under soft sunlight, tinkle as the wind blows by. The best men Jongin and Minseok are walking in, followed by the main characters of the day: Junmyeon and Jongdae. They are wearing pink suits with a white shirt inside, pairs of matching white shoes stand out from green grass. Jongdae is smiling shyly while Junmyeon keeps looking at his love. They walk toward the stage, where the officiant stands.

 

“Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongdae in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands. ”

 

“True marriage is more than simply joining two people together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.”

 

The officiant makes a sign, the couple turn to each other, about to say their vows.

 

“My beloved Jongdae”, Junmyeon starts, his voice slightly trembles, “I promise to love and care for you. I give you my hand and my heart, I will forever walk with you until the end of this world.”

 

“My precious Junmyeon”, Jongdae speaks softly, he can hear his heart beating incredibly fast in his chest, “You are the love of my life, you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, and I promise I will never let you go.”

 

Junmyeon beams as he sees tears of happiness in Jongdae’s eyes. He gets the ring out, the one he had spent months wandering around almost every shops in Seoul to find the right one, and gently slides it in the younger’s finger. Jongdae follows with the same movement, and they hold hands tightly, showing to the world that they belong together.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.”

 

Junmyeon gets closer, gently places a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. He can feel the curve press against his lips, without looking Junmyeon can imagine his lover’s happiness. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for so long, the moment the love of his life becomes his husband. Jongdae shivers, shaky breath spreads above his tongue, Junmyeon immediately stroke the back of Jongdae’s neck to comfort him.

 

“I love you, husband.”

 

Junmyeon whispers when they pull apart, his hands can’t stop caressing Jongdae’s rosy cheeks. Loud cheers are echoing behind, but all Junmyeon can focus is Jongdae’s eyes shining brightly under the sunlight, his lips form the familiar kitten smile.

 

“Love you too, my darling.”

 

And when they have their first dance as married couple in the evening, shoes off because Jongdae doesn’t want his energetic feet to be obstructed, with Baekhyun’s sweet voice echoing in the background, Junmyeon can’t help thinking this is their pink wedding, this is their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end. Sending hearts to everyone.
> 
> To the mods, thank you so so much for being incredibly patient with me. You guys deserve lots of love.


End file.
